


温驯

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8
Summary: 他绝不是所你所想象的。





	温驯

王琳凯风风火火地送完货，刚骑着小毛驴驶出了小区的闸门就又收到一个单子，让送绘画颜料去郊外，还翻了三倍的佣金。

"行呗，谁有钱谁就是天王老子。"  
王琳凯喝完最后一口汽水，将空瓶子哐当一声砸进了绿色铁皮垃圾桶里后就火速掉头往卖材料的店赶去。

王琳凯万万没有想到这座城的郊外会有这么一幢与世隔绝的复式大别墅，要不是为了三倍的佣金他绝对不会跑来这么个荒郊野外，想着待会可能没油回家就有点想哭。

赚生活，太不容易了，呜。

等到靠近才知道这座别墅有多"庞大"，虽然只有两层却是结合式的设计，占地之大，加之好几个花园、草坪、池塘、温泉、阁院、喷泉、雕刻塑像、亭子、花架，合计看来，庞大得像是古代亲王住的府邸。但怪就怪在整体设计非中非西，既中又西，看起来像是随意的主人家做出的"任性"之举。

王琳凯在黑色的栏杆门前犹犹豫豫的，终于按响了门铃。本来照理来说，只要把颜料交给管家或是佣人就可以离开了。可王琳凯耐不住好奇，借口借用洗手间，被管家带着进了参观了一圈，穿过大片草坪，庭院，来到了葡萄架下。

身着浅蓝色条纹衬衫的清瘦少年静静地坐在架下的白色桌前。王琳凯分明听到管家对清瘦的少年喊了句“少爷”，便上前拿起白色花纹的瓷壶倒茶。

“哦，给那个小兄弟也道一杯吧。”  
被称作少爷的人注意到站在旁边的王琳凯，对他微微颔首一笑，示意他坐下来一起喝茶。

眉清目秀，人中龙凤，但就是有点苍白虚弱?

王琳凯心里泛着嘀咕，还是大声回了句“谢谢少爷。”端起精致的白瓷杯做一饮而尽，被结果被烫得哇哇乱叫。

毕雯珺终于忍不住笑出了声，笑着笑着又咳嗽了起来。  
管家马上过来抚顺自家少爷的背。仆人们都惊讶地看着很少笑得这么欢乐的少爷。

毕雯珺摆摆手让管家接了杯冷水递给王琳凯，“不好意思啊，让你受惊了。”

王琳凯摆摆手，表示没关系，又突然想起早上给一个女客人送单时，她给了他两块巧克力，于是乎，迅速从兜里掏出来递给眼前让自己如沐春风的少年。

“噢，我很久都没吃过巧克力了。”毕雯珺说着，不顾管家的眼神示意，拆开淡紫色的包装袋，面不改色地将王琳凯给他的巧克力塞入口中。

王琳凯给的巧克力实际上是很廉价的牛奶巧克力，而那个牌子的正好是甜腻味。毕雯珺忍着被腻到倒胃的不适感，端起茶杯，喝了一口经典茶，故作淡定地跟王琳凯说:  
还蛮好吃的。

王琳凯一脸沾沾自喜地傻笑着，两人便愉快地聊了起来。

毕雯珺才知道王琳凯开着小毛驴翻山越岭地来送颜料，而实际上，那个画师今天也没能用上王琳凯送来的颜料就回去了，因为毕雯珺没办法一动不动地坐太久。

他是母亲高龄时生下的，自幼体弱，先天性心脏病，又有些郁郁寡欢，但其母非常宠爱他，在生前留了这么一座别墅给他，他便一人独居于郊外养病又养心。

“天都黑了，留下来吧，晚上在郊外开车太危险了，明天我让他们给你车加满了油再回去。”毕雯珺说着摸了一下王琳凯的头，王琳凯莫名其妙地有点感动。

晚上管家要给王琳凯送睡衣时被毕雯珺拦住了，  
“我去送吧!” 他主动地有点不像话，其实是为了多看王琳凯几眼。

“你不觉得少爷最近有点太过了吗？”一个老佣人问管家。

“你没发现，他最近笑得也多了吗？只要少爷开心就好啊。”

老管家聊完又去帮毕雯珺端他给王琳凯热的牛奶。

“少爷，下次倒半杯热就好啦，不然在微波炉加热的时候容易喷出来。”

“好!”毕雯珺接过老管家手中的牛奶杯，又转身上楼去了王琳凯的卧室。

王琳凯就被毕雯珺哄着在别墅好吃好喝地住了七天天，今天听音乐会，明天去参观酒庄，后天去博物馆，大后天去camping，一觉睡到十一点，王琳凯简直快乐地有点乐不思蜀。

“Hey，我开了一瓶rosa(一种粉色的酒)庆祝一下!”毕雯珺兴冲冲地跑去柜台拿了两个高脚杯过来，气喘吁吁地递给王琳凯。

“庆祝什么？”王琳凯喝了口粉色的酒，红着脸，迷惑地反问。

“庆祝你要出歌了!只要你想，我随时都可以帮你联系音乐室。”毕雯珺笑得像个天真无邪的孩子，突然凑近，结结实实地舔了王琳凯樱红的舌头一口。

不得不承认，毕雯珺的吻是帅气且迷人的。 王琳凯被迷地眩晕的同时又有点自尊受挫。虽然他只是个快递小哥，但他也是个男生，毕雯珺对他无条件的宠爱让他飘飘欲仙似在做梦，同时，他身为男人的自尊心也伤到了。

他觉得现在的自己像个被少爷包养的情夫，不用付出劳动，凭借躯壳与皮囊赚活奢侈的生活。虽然现在受宠，过几天少爷的新鲜劲过去了，也就如玩具般，用过即扔，毫无价值。

所以，他下了决心要走，不如就喝完这杯酒后告诉他。

王琳凯抱着少爷单薄的肩胛，借着酒劲对毕雯珺说出了那句“谢谢你啊，雯珺哥，但我得走了”。

“琳琳，留下来好吗？我希望你能留下来。”毕雯珺用修长的手指温柔地抚弄着王琳凯的发丝。

“我没有借口再多留了，对不起啊，雯珺哥。”王琳凯咬着嘴唇，紧张又期待地等着毕雯珺回答。

“非走不可是吗?”

“嗯。”

“我料到有这么一天，只是不知道来得这么快，送你一份礼物。”毕雯珺拉着王琳凯的小手，穿过大厅，来到一间侧卧，让王琳凯打开柜子里的东西。

王琳凯拆了半天的盒子才拿出一封信来，回头看，毕雯珺已经将门锁锁死，留王琳凯一人在空荡荡的房间里。

“原来你说的礼物就是送我一座雀笼吗？”王琳凯自嘲地撇撇嘴，拆开封，里面只有寥寥几字:

“对不起，我爱你。”

王琳凯坐在冰冷的石砖地板上，麻木地看着手里的纸条。

良久，像疯子般开始嘶吼。

像受伤的狮王，弥留之际发出的，从胸腔内迸发出的受骗与被欺侮过的愤怒与不甘。

啊啊啊啊————

毕雯珺！！！放我出去！！!

王琳凯拼命地拍打着厚重的木门，气绝地坐在了地上，喜怒无常不显于色。

而毕雯珺在监控屏前，静静地注视着在线发疯的王琳凯，愧疚又无言地流下了晶莹的泪花，像被洋葱呛到了般，又不可救药地咳了起来。

TBC


End file.
